jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Zeitrechnung
0 NSY? Also laut dieser Timeline folgt auf das Jahr 0 VSY nicht das Jahr 1 NSY, sondern das Jahr 0 NSY. -Qwertzuiop 14:53, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist total unsinnig(denke ich jedenfalls) schließlich gibts bei uns ja auck kein Jahr 0 nach Christi geburt Jango 15:07, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe mich mal informiert, es gibt in unserer Zeitrechnung gar kein Jahr 0; auf den 31. Dezember 1 v.Chr. folgt gleich der 1. Januar 1 n.Chr. (→ Jahr Null). Dieses System ist meiner Meinung nach viel sinnvoller, als die Star Wars-Zeitrechnung. :Denn ist es nicht auch unsinnig, dass es ein Jahr 0 VSY gibt? Denn es kann doch nur einen Nullpunkt geben, und alles, das im Jahr davor geschah, geschah halt ein Jahr vor Yavin, also 1 VSY, und alles was unmittelbar danach geschah, geschah im ersten Jahr nach Yavin, also 1 NSY. :Ich finde es also fast sinnvoller, dass es 0VSY und 0NSY geben soll, denn man könnte es so erklähren, dass alles was in der Zeitspanne von einem Jahr vor/nach Yavin geschah, noch kein ganzes Jahr davor/danach geschah, also der Zeitraum als 0VSY und 0NSY bezeichnet wird. :Diese beiden Arten der Zeitrechnung wären denke ich am sinnvollsten, aber das jetzige System ist völlig unsinnig, finde ich. :Ich hoffe mal, man kann verstehen, was ich mit diesem Roman sagen will...:) aber was jetzt sinnvoller wäre, da kann man sich ewig streiten und ändern kann man sowiso nichts. Ich bin aber trotzdem mal gespannt was die anderen Benutzer dazu sagen. Viele Grüße, Anakin 18:21, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja das ist wirklich eine Problematische Frage: Bisher hatten wir es so gelöst, dass das Jahr, in dem Episode 4 spielt halt das Jahr O VSY ist und mit der Zerstörung des Todesstern beginnt das Jahr 1 NSY. Nach diesem Sytem gäbe es kein 0 NSY.--Yoda41 18:27, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja aber die Ziffer 0 steht ja für etwas nicht vorhandenes was bedeutet das es doch unsinnig ist so was in die Zeitrechnung einzufügen weil das dann Bedeuten würde das es das Jahr nicht gibt oder nicht? Jango 18:29, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jahreszahlen sind Ordnungszahlen bzw. Ordinalzahlen. Eine Ordnungszahl "nulltens" gibt es nun einmal nicht. Folglich kann es kein Nulljahr geben, weder vor noch nach irgendeiner Zeitrechnung. Die ganze Diskussion macht nicht allzu viel Sinn. Mathematik unterliegt nicht der persönlichen Meinung.--DVD-Junkie 21:09, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) Standartzeit Wie kann die Zeit auf Coruscant als Stadartzeit gelten. Coruscant ist schließlich ein ganzer Planet und hat daher verschiedene Zeitzonen. Ist mit Standartzeit die Zeit beim Senat der Republik/ Imperialen Palast gemeint? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:19, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich schätze mal die Standartzeit ist die "erste" Teit auf dem Planeten, d.h. die Zeitzone, die immer als erstes 0:00Uhr hat und den anderen Zeitzonen halt imemr voraus ist. Wissen tu ich es aber auch nicht. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 14:35, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Denke ich nicht. Bei uns auf der Erde ists ja auch nicht so, da ist Standartzeit die sog. GTM (Greenwich Mean Time), welche in London ohne DST (Daylight Saving Time) festgelegt ist und nicht an der Datumsgrenze. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:03, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Die GTM ist ja die Zeit, die auf dem Nullmeridian ist, ich schätze mal, dass die Standartzeit die Zeit ist, die auf dem Nullmeridian von Coruscant ist. Wäre zumindest logisch. Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 20:52, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Problem Ich hab ein Problem, ich versteh das net. Boss 21:26, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Es würde helfen, wenn du sagst, WAS dein Problem ist. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:28, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Das ist das Problem, ich versteh das net, ich will es aber kapieren. Boss 21:31, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du nicht schreibst, was genau du nicht verstehst, kann man dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:33, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Im Artikel der Abschnitt Zeitrechnung. Das versteh ich net. Boss 21:40, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Also weißt du was? Entweder erklärst du uns, was genau du nicht verstehst, und man kann dir weiterhelfen, oder du lässt es einfach sein. Ich habe den Abschnitt gelesen und ich verstehe eigentlich alles. Ich will jetzt nicht pampig klingen, aber es ist albern zu sagen, ich verstehe „DAS“ nicht. Stelle deine Fragen bitte genauer, denn niemand wird dir einen ganzen Artikel erklären... Immerhin wurden sie ja geschrieben, um aufzuklären. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:46, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Also gut. Ich verstehe nicht das von Vertrag von Coruscant bis Zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums mit den Nullpunkten. Boss 21:54, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ein kalendarischer Nullpunkt ist meistens ein Ereignis, nach dem sich der ganze Kalender ausrichtet. Im Star-Wars-Universum gilt in der Regel die Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns in der Schlacht von Yavin als kalendarischer Nullpunkt. In unserer realen Welt, zumindest in weiten Teilen dieser Welt, ist es die Geburt von Jesus Christus. Alles, was vor diesem Ereignis stattgefunden hat, wird mit negativen Jahresangaben oder dem Zusatz „v. Chr.“ für „vor Christus“ oder hier in der fiktiven Welt „VSY“ für „vor Schlacht Yavin“ gekennzeichnet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:58, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) OK; darauf wär ich ja nie gekommen, obwohl ich katholisch bin. Boss 22:01, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Da fehlt mir was... Ich würde mal gerne wissedn wie viel nsy denn gerade in n.Chr. ist.. das wird leider nicht klargemacht bzw. noch nicht einmal annähernd erwähnt.. das muss doch in irgendeinem buch oder so drin vorkommen also biite wenn jemand was weiss, hier posten oder an r.bindert@gmx.net senden.. vielen dasnk schon mal im vorraus :Vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis.... Wann? Wo? - Keine genauen Angaben existent noch möglich. 00:17, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) schade... ich dachte da kommt villeicht in dem ein oder anderen buch vor das ich nich gelesen hab.. aber trotzdem danke Roman 12:27, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Eben nicht, 13.500.000.000 VSY entseht das universum, also da wir im selben sind und nach unsrerzeitrechnung 13,7 Milliarden Jahre (±0,2 Milliarden Jahre) her ist... ergibt sich ein zeitunterschied von 200.000.000Jahren das heist das die schlacht von yavin vor 200.000.000jahren stadtgefunden hat... also wie gesagt vor langer zeit..... ~Comander 262~ 12:35, 24. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Und wo steht, das wir im selben Universum sind? Das ganze ist eine erfundene Sache, man kann es echt auch übertreiben. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:43, 24. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Universum beinhaltet alle Materie die existiert, so ist alles was existiert im Universum und dan müste THEORETICH die Star Wars Galaxie auch drin sein. Wegen dem Übertreiben ich versuche ledeglich auf eine Frage eine Antwort zu geben und wenn die antwort übertreiben klingt dan sollte man sich über die frage gedanken machen. ~Comander 262~ 09:59, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) Ganz toller Gedankengang, aber das ist definitiv der falsche Ort. Versuchs mal hier. Das ist vielleicht passender. Nichts für Ungut, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Q'' / ''D'' 13:00, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) VSY? Hey Leute! Ich hab mal eine kleine Frage zu einer Sache, die mir aufgefallen ist: Im Artikel steht, zur Zeit der alten Republik wurde ab dem Gründungsjahr 25000 VSY gerechnet. Aber damals gab es die Einheiten VSY oder NSY ja noch nicht. Die konnten ja nicht in die Zukunft sehen und schonmal im Vorfeld nach einer Schlacht von Yavin rechnen. Also womit hat man vor der Schlacht von Yavin gerechnet? Jojo1000 19:11, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Hast du den Artikel gelesen? Das steht nämlich da drin. Pandora Diskussion 20:02, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::ja schon, das is einfach die "neue timeline" davor hat man sich an einem anderen großen historischen ereigniss orientiert oder gar nich:D ich hätte ne frage.. und zwar wie heisst die zeit. also sekund minute stunde.. in star wars 4 is ja von paarsec die rede was genau is das dann? danke schonmal.. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mandalorian96 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23. Mär. 2010, 20:30:49) :::Parsec Pandora Diskussion 20:33, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) Nach der Schlacht von Geonosis Ist es nur ein Zufall, dass dieses Nach Schlacht von Geonosis eigentlich das gleiche wie das Nach D-Day im zweiten Weltkrieg ist? Oder macht man das generell so? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.7.185.209 (Diskussion) 25. Mai 2010, 13:43:39) :Solche Zählungen sind im militärischen Bereich usus. Pandora Diskussion 18:44, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST)